Sanctuary
by Darkwing333
Summary: Max is ambushed, hurt and in pain, now she is running to the only place she feels safe. LM


**Sanctuary**

She was running.

And running and running and running.

It seemed as though it would never end. Pain ripped though her and it was all she could do to not pass out and keep going. 'Pain is gain, it will make you stronger.' An uninvited line from the past forced its way into her brain.

She needed to get there. Away from here with the men chasing her with knives and tasers and…guns. Oh, how she hated guns and for this very reason, as a shot pinged far to close to her left ear for comfort. They were usually used to try and shoot her with!

But that wasn't the worst part. Oh no! The men chasing her were Lydecker's marry band of super-strength muscle men. One-on-one she was hardly match with the screwed up Reds, and now there were four maybe five chasing her. She was outnumbered and fading fast. She only had one option.

Lose them. At. All. Costs.

She rounded the corner, she could hear them not far off, and running wasn't working. She had to think smart. Escape and evade. That was her.

Think outside the box.

Get out of tricky situations without breaking a sweat.

Do it or die.

All drilled into her before and after she had left Manicore. First, in drills _in_ Manicore then later to avoid Lydecker from finding and taking her _back_ to Manicore. 'Can this world get _any_ more screwed up?'

For a split second she stopped taking in deep breathes then before she could think much more about it or let the pain in her side stop her she was in the air, jumping off the bridge and diving smoothly into the water far below.

She prayed to a god she did not believe in, that she had been fast enough, that they were far enough away to have not seen her. She wasn't too worried about them hearing her. It was a dark December evening with the moon hidden behind massive clouds that were pissing with rain. Not to mention that the water was anything but calm.

Holding her breath for a long time was nothing new to Max. It was a familiar feeling of suffocation and claustrophobia, not that she would succumb, always the solider and all. It was the pain. The ice cold waters of December hadn't done much to help the wound. In fact it now felt as if knives were being shoved into her from all sides.

Trying to pull off her usual strong strokes she swam under water as far as she could hold her breath. Hopefully out of sight. As she slowly popped her head out of the water and took in slow breathes she was relieved to see that she had resurfaced in an area of the water that was shadowed by a giant oak tree, making her even more invisible to anyone looking to hurt her.

'Pick a name…any name.' Max thought cynically at the list of people who were after her, 'Don't I _ever_ get a _break_?'

Looking in the direction of the bridge, she focused her eyesight and saw that the Reds, Lydecker's men, were already across the bridge and going in the opposite direction from her, towards sector one.

'Maybe there is a god after all.'

Not letting herself have a sigh of relief she gulped in some more freezing air through her now numb lips and dove beneath the water once more, this time heading to shore.

DarkAngelDarkAngel

She tripped on clumsy feet. She didn't trip.

'Soldier! Stand straight, Hut, March!'

And forward she would go, trained, drilled and practiced to perfection to do it smoothly without fail, without even thinking about it.

Now as she tried to see through the darkness and sleeting rain, it was almost impossible to move quickly and not slip on patches of half hardened ice.

Startled by a noise, Max spun around ready to meet her attacker, instead a small cat screeched across the street and Max, slipping on some invisible ice, fell. Not managing to catch her balance, she did though succeed in pulling one of her nails nearly full off her finger.

'Lovely, just what I needed to conclude my day.'

Jamming her finger in her mouth she rounded a corner and saw the building she had been looking for. Fogle Towers.

Yes, she could have gone back to the little place that she shared with Original Cindy. But she didn't want to worry Cindy, or heaven forbid, somehow lead the Red's to her friend. So she opted to go to Logan's.

The fact that he was currently out of town until tomorrow night didn't play a part in her reason for going there. No, not at all! In fact it really did. She didn't want Logan to see her in this condition. All drowned rat and frozen half to death. Not to mention the pain in her side that had been caused by a knife. She had scratches up one side and bruises down the other.

The irony of it all was that, even though most of the time, she sort of deserved to get into a bit of trouble, she did after all steal things as a part time job. This time she had been on her way to score a heater that ran on gas. It was all on the up and up, perfectly legal. A friend of Kendra's wanted to sell it; she needed the money or something. Anyways, OC got the gas and Max got the money and headed out to get the heater. That was four hours ago.

'Damn! Original Cindy must be going crazy with worry be now.'

Finally, reaching the doors she yanked them open and hustled inside. It was dark inside and cold as only individual apartments were heated. She felt more protected than she had all day as she peered outside at the sleet that was sure to turn to snow before midnight. Standing by the window making sure no one had followed her before proceeding up the stairs, seemed the electricity was out, no elevator for her. Usually she wouldn't even think of using the elevator, but this evening, she was so fatigued by everything that had happened, she just wanted to curl up under lots of nice Logan smelling expensive, not to mention warm blankets and go to sleep.

Wow. She had never noticed before that Logan was so high up. On the tenth floor she had to stop to rest. She leaned her head against the wall, her hand pressing against her side which was somehow still getting wetter even though she was no longer in the rain.

After what seemed like an eternity, she reached the floor that Logan's penthouse was on, slowing to catch her breath before trying to silently pick the lock which actually proved more difficult due to her hands trembling from cold. Closing the door behind her she noted that it was much warmer in the penthouse than outside, finally, the first nice thing about the whole evening. Silently, as was her nature she walked towards Logan's room her shoes squished beneath her and she bent to take them off, letting out a small squeak of pain as she pressed on the knife wound.

She heard the voice before she saw the light emanating from the room beside her.

'Slacking off soldier'.

Oh no! This was all wrong. At first, she went on red alert thinking that maybe the Reds had found her here, at her last hope for warmth and sanctuary. It wasn't Lydecker though. It was a voice that always made her heart skip a few beats. A voice that held so much emotion in it when he spoke to her, whether it be anger, exasperation or worry.

"Shit!" Max hissed under her breath. 'He wasn't supposed to be back yet.'

He was talking on the phone. She tried to back step, but he must have seen or heard her because he called out.

"Who's there?"

She could hear him reaching for a gun, and the person that he had been talking to on his computer, questioned him worriedly before ending the call.

"Is that you Max?" And then she heard him whisper, "Please let it just be you, Max?" The worry in his voice was almost palpable. He was still not too confident about his new robotic contraption to let him walk again. Although he wouldn't admit it! He was almost as stubborn as her. But he defiantly wasn't up to fighting some strong opponent.

"Logan, it's just me, put down the gun." She spoke quietly as she rounded the corner to the room her was in.

He had been peaking out the other exit to the room and nearly dropped the gun on his foot while jumping out of this skin. "Max! Didn't I tell you not to sneak up on me like that?" He fumbled with the gun before quickly putting it away and going on with his rampage. "You know it wouldn't hurt to use the doorbell every once in a while." Logan sounded really irked.

"Electricity's out." Max deadpanned.

"Well, then you could have knocked." He turned to face her fully for the first time since she had arrived. The annoyance on his face suddenly disappearing only to be replaced with concern… and something else.

"You were _supposed_ to be out of town till tomorrow." Her voice had a whiny edge to it. She went on rapidly hoping he wouldn't notice. "I'm gonna use your shower, change out of these wet clothes, then I'll blaze and you'll have your precious penthouse all to yourself again." She said as sarcastically as she could muster.

Hurriedly she retreated from the room only to bump into the wall and grab her side in an attempt to not yell out in pain. 'Brilliant. If he doesn't know something is up yet, he will know any second.'

"Max, wait."

'Not that he cares anyways.' She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around. 'Here it comes.'

"Why are you all wet, you really shouldn't be out in this sort of weather, Max, how long were you out there? You're dripping all over the floor." Logan actually looked at the floor as if daring it to contradict him. But instead a concerned expression etched itself onto his face as he saw red mixed with the water. "Max, what _happened_?"

'Might as well give up the games while I am ahead. It's a perfectly logical strategic move after all.' She continued on in the direction the bathroom was in, waving the hand that wasn't attached to her side in a simple wave of unconcern.

"Got cornered by some of the Reds on my way to pick up a heater. No biggie, I'm here aren't I?" She reached out to rest a hand casually on the doorframe to Logan's room, a wave of dizziness overcoming her. "Few cuts and bruises, I'll probably be healed by tomorrow," Shaking her head in a confident gesture, "You know, with my quick healing and all." She forced a laugh.

"Max."

"Really everything is okay." Slowly she let go and attempted a convincing brisk walk the rest of the way to the bathroom.

"Max.'

"I got away, had to jump off a bridge to do it." Blackness was folding in on her. 'Have to sit down.'

"Max-"

Abruptly, "Are my spare clothes in here." Kneeling on the floor she opened the drawer and stared at some of her clothes. The blackness had abated some, but she was too afraid and in too much pain to get up again. 'Why don't I just tell Logan I am hurt?' A frown formed on her face.

"Max!"

'I know why, then he'll know that his genetically engineered killing machine was broken.' The blackness was coming again, clouding her vision, causing all sound to fade into the background. 'Then were will I be in trying to find the others.'

Suddenly someone was there supporting her shoulders. Distantly she could here the person. 'Logan.' Her mind slowly processed, asking her questions. Was she hurt, where was she hurt? Then his fingers came into contact with her knife wound and she gasped.

The shock of pain roared though her pushing away some of the darkness and she was able to think a little more clearly then a moment ago. "Logan!" Looking around she saw that he wasn't there. "What?" 'Maybe I lost more blood than I thought.'

"Logan?" Where was he, she hadn't even noticed him leaving the room. She did notice him re-enter the room, his arms full of dry towels, blankets and a first aid kit, not to mention he was on the phone with someone, 'Bling.' "Huh!" Well maybe she wasn't losing it after all. He was so predictable. With all the fussing, he might have made a good woman."

Another stab of pain radiated from her side as she attempted to more, and she let out groan. 'Okay, bad more, stay put.'

"Logan?" She spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper, all of her energy had suddenly seem to have just been zapped. She was so tired. So, so, so tired. Bed. 'Should go to sleep, must sleep'.

"Max, listen you've lost a lot- Max, what are you doing?"

She was trying to lie down, she was so sleepy. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing. I thought you had a PHD or something." Came her snarky response although it must have been an automated thing since the rest of her brain didn't seem to be functioning properly. Why wouldn't he let her sleep? He kept propping her up. It was getting annoying. "Logan!"

"Max! You can't sleep in those wet clothes. Listen, you've lost a lot of blood. You've probably gone into shock since you are shaking so much. You need to get into dry clothes then I will dress your wound properly and _then_ you can sleep." The last bit made it sound like he was indulging a small child.

"What?" 'Dress wound properly?' Looking down she saw that under her shirt was a large white, now almost soaked cloth taped to her skin. A temporary bandage, 'When did he do that?'

Logan was still talking, rambling on about something or other, she couldn't focus, she just couldn't… focus. RIGHT! A light bulb went off, change into dry clothes. She started pulling off her shirt, not even caring that Logan would see her in her undergarments. When she looked up he was turned around facing the wall.

Max gave a wry grin. 'How chivalrous of him.'

Tuning in she heard him mumbling something about her warning him next time so he could turn around sooner.

'Whatever.'

She didn't' bother standing up to change her pants, it was easier sitting. Now fully dressing in a pair of sweats and a tank top, she remember him still facing the wall.

"Logan, you can turn around now.'

Giving a sheepish grin he turned around and came over.

"Come on let's get you into bed."

"Bed, yes, that sounds nice."

"You sure you didn't hit your head?"

Max shot him a withering glare. "So sue me, I wanna go to bed, I have been through a lot today."

Placing his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender, before reaching for one of the first aid kit, "Hey, hey, I know. I just meant, I _thought_ you never slept?"

"I _sleep_," Max shot back haughtily. "I just don't usually sleep unless I need it." She huffed a taking a quick breath, "and right _now_ I must _need_ it." She glared at him daring him to contradict her.

They didn't talk for a few minutes, Max resting her eyes, and Logan dressing her wound. Logan placed a hand on her forehead startling Max. "What?"

"Just checking to see if you have a fever."

"Oh right."

"More likely, you might have a bit of hypothermia, seeing as you haven't stopped shivering since you got here."

Looking down, Max was surprised that she was still shivering. No wonder Logan had kept pulling the blankets back down as he was fixing her wound, she must have kept pulling them up unknowingly.

Logan was looking at her, she knew that look. It was the why-didn't-you-tell-me-and-save-yourself-the-trouble-me-finding-out-anyways look. Harumpff! Well, it's not like she was anything more to him than a tool. A cat burglar on his payroll. It wasn't like he had to care. Besides it's not like he was her mother or anything.

Although, the thought of a mother brought a pang of pain to her heart, because she still hadn't found hers.

He was neatening the blankets around her and generally fussing. Sort of out of character, him usually being the get down to business kind of, save-the-world-on-a-Eyes-Only-Crusade type of guy.

"So?" Logan ventured wanting an answer to her behavior, obviously.

She stayed silent. Glancing at him in the eyes, she found she couldn't tare them away. Maybe she wasn't just a tool to him. She hoped, but she never knew for sure. Sometimes he seemed to want more, but Eyes Only always came first.

She broke the connection first; it hurt too much, the hoping. Hope was always shattered. Dreams always broken and the people she cared about always taken. Why should this time be any different?

'Why? Why? Why?'

DarkAngelDarkAngel

She woke with a start, bright early morning sunlight filtering through the window. Once her heart stopped pounding she was able to smell the delicious cooking.

Slowly she slid out of bed, placing a hand to the pain in her side while noting all other aches and pains. Slowly she headed for the kitchen. 'Maybe one more day under those warm blankets to make me feel truly human… or whatever, would be nice.'

"Are those pancakes?" She tried to make her voice carefree. "How'd you know I _love_ pancakes?" She asked giving a genuine smile.

Logan gave her a knowing look. "I called Original Cindy."

A look from Max and he was quickly explaining, "I had to tell her you were okay, after all. I would have called last night, but the electricity was out all over the city. Having brown outs during a storm like that, not good."

Logan, carrying a heaping plate of pancakes, walked to the table and placed it in the centre. "Dig in. It's one of the famous Cale family recipes." He gave an award winning smile and seated himself beside her.

After a few minutes of eating, Logan spoke and Max nearly choked on her food. "You're not just a _tool_ to me, you know."

Max had stopped choking but couldn't look Logan in the eye.

"Max, you're… more… more than that to me." He seemed pained that she would even think he thought of her as just some kind of… employee. "You have to have known that by now."

Without warning, Max shot up from the table, moving towards the window, staring down at the now snow covered world. Feelings flooded through her, a knot formed in her throat and she was unable to speak.

He must have come up behind her because his voice was close to her ear, "You don't need to be afraid of telling me things, Max." He said her name so softly, like a gentle breeze kissing the leaves. "I won't abandon you."

She still hadn't said anything; Logan must have thought she still didn't believe him, since an angry note entered his tone. "I can't _believe_ that after all we've be though, with Lydecker, and Zack…" He was turning away from her, "…all those Eyes Only missions we accomplished, all the lives we've saved. Not to mention your sisters and brothers..." He was really pissed off, how could she think _he_ though of her as… nothing but a weapon.

"…and the fact that you wouldn't even tell me, that I had to find out when you cry out in your sleep. That you thought I would betray you and leave you like everyone else in your life…"

She was still facing the window as a tear slide down her face; this was like a dream come true, all she had ever dared to hope for. Logan telling her that she wasn't worthless, that he wouldn't leave her, that no matter what, he would always be there for her. Another tear streaked its way down her cheek and she let out half sob.

'Damn it Max, this is not like you. Stop! NOW!' But she couldn't, because suddenly she just wanted him to hold her, to be in his safe embrace. 'Not that I couldn't kick his ass any time of the day.'

"Max?" His footsteps made louder by the contraption he wore got closer and closer. He turned her around and lifted her chin till she looked him in the eyes. "You mean more to me, than anything else in the world. I don't know what I would do if you… weren't here." And then his arms were around her wrapping her in a firm, protective embrace.

Her face in his chest and his face in her hair, they stayed like that for a while, before Max spoke. "I didn't know you even cared." She looked down almost ashamed. "It was always Eyes Only this and Eyes Only that. Every time we had plans they got changed or interrupted and you didn't even seem to care."

Logan looked taken aback, "I care Max, and it kills me every time you go out there on one of Eyes Only missions or on one of yours. I sit by the phone and wait for you to call, praying that this won't be the last mission you go on, that maybe we could get a chance to finish that dinner, the one that got cancelled and never rescheduled." Logan let out at shaky breath.

"Okay."

"What? Okay, what?" How come she always managed to confuse him?

"Okay, let's have that dinner."

A relieved smile spread itself on his face and Max sent him flirtatious grin.

He grinned back and pulled her into another hug before pulling back and kissing her on the lips. The sweetest, softest yet filled with emotion and yearning, kiss. "Okay, Miss Guevara, dinner at eight."

A delighted smile filled Max's face before Logan got a twinkle of mischief in his eye. "Until then…" He reached down and kissed her, and that kiss never seemed to end.

The End


End file.
